


Wish I Knew You (The Revivalists)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bossy Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Club owner!Dean, Gay Sex, M/M, Needy Dean Winchester, Older!Dean, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stripper!Castiel, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Twink!Cas, Unsafe Sex, big brother gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Dean and Gabe own the hottest strip club in town, catering to both male and female clientele.  Soon-to-be 40 year-old Dean has given up on chick-flick style love when an all-grown-up Castiel struts back into his life.This is a behemoth, I know, but stick it out and I promise you lots of smutty goodness.I tried really hard to write purely light-hearted smut, but you know I just had to add some fluff in there.  I have a problem.  Please enjoy.





	Wish I Knew You (The Revivalists)

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really tried to write pure smut, but, apparently, I am incapable. If this fic weren't in a series, I could have broken it into two chapters.
> 
> And yes, they don't use condoms. But this is a work of FICTION, so please, please, please always practice safe sex!

Wish I Knew You (The Revivalists)

“Like I fucking care. Just get it done.” Dean pressed the red icon to end the call, longing for the days of violently slamming the handset down to definitively end a phone call. He sighed heavily and scrubbed his face with both hands. These vendors were going to kill him. His cell chirped again, vibrating across the desk and Dean opened his top drawer with another sigh, pulling out his blood pressure medicine and dry swallowing one of the little white pills. Yet another sign of his impending old age, Dean’s right knee cracked audibly as he reluctantly stood up from his desk, rounding it to open his door and pop his head out. Dean scanned the little vestibule that was Donna’s domain, but his ever-upbeat secretary was nowhere in sight. Dean released the breath he had been holding and grabbed his briefcase from the end table just inside his office, turned quickly and locking the door behind him. He walked as quietly as possible toward the staircase at the end of the long hallway, past closed doors behind which Gabe’s and Jo’s offices lay. Just as he put hand to handrail, Donna’s chipper voice startled him.  
“You leaving for the day, Chief?” Dean looked back towards his office, where Donna sat typing quickly at her desk.  
“Where the hell’d you come from? You were not there a minute ago!” Dean started back towards his office, shoulders slumping at being caught out.  
Ignoring his accusation, Donna continued. “Gabe wanted you to have a gander at the new prospects before you go and don’t forget your pill.”  
“Yeah, okay. You don’t have to remind me, you know. The alarm you set on my phone works just fine.”  
“You betcha, Chief.” Donna ceased her rapid fire typing and turned in her seat to face her boss. “You know, you could stay a bit, have a drink while you watch the new recruits and unwind a little, Chief. You know what they say about all work and no play.” Donna’s trademark grin did its job of forcing an answering smile from Dean.  
“I’m too old for that shit, Donna. I’m gonna give ‘em a once-over like Gabe wants and then leave the final cut to him. Then I’m gonna go home and crash. Maybe I’ll watch the end of the game and then crash.” Dean headed back for the stairs, thinking they needed to put in an elevator to accommodate his bad knee. Donna mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “need to take one for a test drive” but Dean ignored it and gingerly trotted down the two flights of stairs to the staff floor exit.  
Coming out of the door, Dean surveyed the club, searching for Gabe and the new dancers he’d no doubt be plying with alcohol. His gaze drifted across the still-lit stages, over the tidied-up tables and past the straightened-up bar stools until he heard Gabe’s raucous laughter over by the farthest stage.   
Dean strode over to his business partner and saw he was talking with Dean’s not-so-little little brother. By the time Dean got to them, they were holding hands and whispering sweetly to each other.  
“Ugh! Tell me this isn’t what you wanted me to see before I left, Gabriel, because I’ve seen you two saps sucking face more times than I’d like already.”   
“Touchy, touchy, Chief! Settle down. Samsquatch here just came to pick me up so we can finally go home. I’m leaving the final decision to you this time.” Gabe slapped a small stack of headshots into Dean’s hand.  
“No way, short stack! You know I just handle the business end of this business, you handle the entertainment!” Dean tried unsuccessfully to push the pictures back into Gabe’s hands.  
“Huh uh! Not this time, Dean-O! I can’t make the call on this round, conflict of interest, Sammich tells me.”  
Dean quirked an eyebrow at his brother, “Conflict of interest?”  
“One of the new dancers is Gabe’s little brother, so, technically, he can’t hire him or interview him or anything.” Sam smirked at his big brother’s exasperated expression.  
“Fine! What’s left to do, anyway?” Dean said, throwing his hands up after dropping his briefcase and the headshots on the nearest table. “Wait, Gabe, you only have one younger brother and he isn’t old enough-“  
“Castiel is 19 now, Dean, plenty old enough,” Sam stated simply.  
“And more than willing to dance for you,” Gabe quipped.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean huffed.  
“You saying you don’t remember Christmas three years ago, at my family’s place in Indiana?” Gabe asked.  
“I behaved myself,” Dean told the floor as he rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.  
Sam and Gabe shared an incredulous look and burst out laughing. “Sure, Dean-O! Well, we’re out,” Gabe laughed as he led Sam towards the main entrance. “Have fun with your angel!” Gabe threw over his shoulder as he followed Sam out the front door.  
'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' Dean thought, as he plopped his ass down at a table in front of the main stage as the lighting changed and music cued up. Dean’s jaw dropped when a familiar figure slinked onto the stage to the strains of the Revivalists. Dean watched, enthralled, as little, 'not so fucking little anymore', Castiel came into the pulsating lights in a white robe, held together with a gold rope, sporting fluffy white angel wings on his broad back.

Wish I knew you when I was young  
Coulda got so high  
Now we’re here it’s been so long  
Two strangers in the bright lights

Dean couldn’t help but nod his head to the music, as Castiel writhed and wiggled his way through the most enticing strip tease he had ever seen. Losing the robe, the kid kept his wings on, somehow, and was now down to only a pair of white boy shorts which left nothing to the imagination. Dean at least had the presence of mind to wipe the drool from his mouth as Castiel made his way down the short flight of stairs and stalked predatorily toward him.

Oh, I hope you don’t mind  
We can share my moves, yeah  
Two strangers in the bright lights  
Oh, wish I knew  
Wish I knew you when I was young

Castiel straddled Dean’s lap, going directly into the lap dance portion of the audition and Dean automatically dropped his hands to his sides, mustering all his self-restraint to not touch the lithe body in his lap. Dean gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut against the onslaught of pleasure Castiel ignited as he ground their crotches together, bringing Dean instantly to full hardness.  
“Uh, uh, uh, eyes on me, Mister,” a voice like gravel whispered in his ear. Apparently, this newly adult version of Castiel had a direct line to Dean’s dick, as he helplessly bucked up into the friction and his eyes snapped open, a barely restrained moan trying to punch its way out of his throat. The sight he was greeted with would have knocked him to his knees if he hadn’t already been seated. Backlit by the stage lights, Castiel’s jet black hair formed a halo above a face that was now a study in hard planes and dusky stubble. Dean’s eyes were immediately drawn down to those perfectly chapped, but oh-so-soft looking, pink lips which curved into a mischievous, gummy grin.  
“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said as the music ended, “Long time, no see.” Castiel settled firmly on Dean's growing erection.  
“Huh? Yeah…uh…hi,” Dean stuttered. 'Real smooth, Winchester! Get it together, man!' “You…uh, you look good, how you been?” Dean’s voice cracked on the last word, like a freakin’ preteen. ' Fitting, considering I’m about to cum in my pants like one.'  
“I’ve been well. I’ve been thinking about you,” Castiel stated easily, as he ran one hand through Dean’s short hair while the other stroked up and down his bicep. “I’ve been thinking about this, being here with you, a lot.”  
Dean swallowed audibly, “You have? Uh…I mean, yeah…I mean…why?” 'Great, more stuttering. Impressive.'  
The angel on his lap languidly ground their erections together as he bent to whisper in Dean’s ear again, “Mmmm, I think you can guess why.”  
Dean groaned and grabbed the kid by his shoulders, 'Jesus, his skin is so soft and warm!' “We…We can’t, Cas! I’m more than twice your age, man! You…Ahhhh…” Dean lost all coherence as Castiel began nibbling at his jawline, trailing a line of pure fire back towards Dean’s ear.  
“I’ve been waiting three years for this, Dean, I’m not about to accept that as an excuse,” Castiel whispered as he sucked Dean’s earlobe into his mouth and worried it gently with his teeth.  
“Ahh, ahhh… mmmm, fuck! Okay, shit, okay! Oh God, shit! Okay, mmmm….just…not here, okay? Fuck, you have to ahh…you have to stop, shit, I can’t think!” Dean’s hands had somehow slid over all that taut muscle to the small of Castiel’s back, where Dean realized he wasn’t just resting his hands but was actively pushing Castiel’s hips forward. He whipped his hands up level with his shoulders in a surrender gesture. “Wait, seriously, stop!”  
Castiel sat up away from his neck but didn’t stop his hands from wandering all over Dean’s shoulders and arms. He gave Dean his best pout, “Why?”  
“I could lose my license if anyone finds out that any, uh, actual sex took place on the premises,” Dean felt the blush spread from the back of his neck up across his cheeks. “If you still want the job, it’s yours. You don’t have to do this,” Dean breathed out, shoulders slumping as he started to push Castiel’s hips off his lap.  
Castiel clamped his hands down firmly on Dean’s, stopping his backward slide, as he pulled Dean’s hands up along his ribs and onto his back, scooting forward again, “Oh, Dean, honey, I don’t want a job here. At least, not the kind you’re referring to,” Castiel hummed as he stroked Dean’s hair, lightly scratching at his nape.  
“Wait, what? I’m confused. Then what’s with the audition and… and the whole ‘conflict of interest’ Gabe was talking about?” Dean asked worriedly.  
“That was me pressuring Gabe and Sam into setting this up. I knew you would never agree to an actual ‘date’,” Castiel air-quoted, “I knew you would be hung up about my age, so I thought I’d give you a little,” Castiel tilted his head, “demonstration, as it were, on just how grown up I am now.” Castiel pressed his chest into Dean’s, bringing his face so close Dean could feel little puffs of his breath brushing across his mouth. “I want you, Dean. I need you. I’ve needed you since that night at my parents’ house. Do you remember, after everyone else had gone to bed? I was checking out the presents under the tree and you were sitting on the couch, watching me as you finished your last glass of eggnog. Do you remember what you said to me?”  
Staring into those electric blue eyes, Dean cast his mind back to that night, watching a 16 year-old Castiel on his knees in front of the huge Christmas tree, searching for his presents and shaking every one, softly smiling at Dean. He remembered how the tree’s lights had backlit the kid’s head, just like tonight, creating a halo through his chronically disheveled hair. He also remembers feeling himself stiffen in his pants and trying desperately to hide that fact behind his glass of eggnog.  
“I told you, you looked like an angel,” Dean sighed, eyes darting once again to that plush, pink mouth.  
“That’s right, Dean. I knew you weren’t as drunk as you tried to say you were. I’ve been planning how to get you ever since. Do you understand, Dean? Three years of waiting, three years of fantasies, three years of dreaming of you every night,” Castiel breathed as he got impossibly closer, “So, Dean, what do you think? Do you still want me?”  
Dean grabbed the back of Castiel’s head and smashed their mouths together in answer. Castiel gasped and Dean took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue past Castiel’s teeth. Both set to mapping out the other’s mouth, spit-wet lips sliding together, until both were out of breath. They broke apart, gasping for air, but neither could bear to part, resting their foreheads together as they breathed each other’s air.   
“My place is close by,” Dean breathed, “Get your stuff and meet me out back.”  
Castiel virtually shot off his lap, scrambling to gather his meager clothing from the stage.  
“Hey,” Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist and pulled him in for one more kiss, “Hurry.”  
Castiel smiled big and gummy, “Yes sir!” as he jumped onstage and ran for the back dressing room. Dean hurried to the staff door to the left of the stages, briefcase in hand, slammed the main power switch down to ‘off’ and bolted for the back staff door, knowing the alarm would set automatically. Bursting out into the parking lot, Dean saw Castiel standing next to the passenger door of his Baby, lightly stroking the frame above the window.  
“You still have her?” Dean’s heart flipped as Castiel turned those wide, blue eyes up to him in wonder.  
“Course,” Dean ground out, voice already sounding fucked out and raw, “she’s my Baby.” Dean unlocked the passenger door and Castiel gathered his robe up to slip into the seat. Dean closed the door, reluctantly, and as he rounded the front of the Impala, he couldn’t help but be pleased with just how right Castiel looked sitting in the front seat. Unlocking his own door and sliding in behind the wheel, Dean inserted the key but stopped to look over at the young man next to him.  
“Cas, are you sure about this? I’m not a young man anymore. I have high blood pressure, a bum knee, and a lot of grey pubes. I don’t think I’ll live up to everything you’ve been building up in your head for the last three years.” Dean looked dejectedly at the floorboard between his feet, unable to meet Castiel’s gaze.  
Castiel slid across the bench seat until he was practically in Dean’s lap again and slid his hand up Dean’s thigh to cup his cock through his slacks. “I think you’ve still got it where it counts, old man,” he growled. “Now, drive!”  
Dean needed no further prompting as he started Baby and peeled out of the parking lot of the club. The three-block drive to his brownstone never seemed so long or so short in the five years he’d lived there. Pulling Baby into her spot in front of the building, Dean threw off his seat belt and told Castiel to wait. He climbed out his door and damn near flew to the passenger side to open Castiel’s door for him. As he took Castiel’s hand to help him out, he saw the kid was blushing furiously and damn, if that wasn’t the most adorable thing ever.  
“Thank you,” Castiel whispered, unable to hide his small smile of satisfaction at Dean’s chivalry.  
“Come on, baby,” Dean smiled as he took Castiel’s hand and led him to the front door. Unlocking the door and stepping through the entryway, Dean turned to Castiel, pulling him toward himself and shutting the front door by pressing Castiel against it. Castiel gasped and crushed his mouth to Dean’s, hands threading back into Dean’s hair to grip it tight and scratch at his scalp. Dean moaned into the kiss, pressing his entire body against Castiel’s, grinding their hips together in search of that delicious friction from the club.   
“Bedroom. Now.” Castiel managed between kisses. Dean led Castiel down the hall and straight up the stairs to the second floor, where he paused to start pulling off his dress shoes and unbuttoning his shirt, which was almost impossible as Castiel did his best to touch and stoke every bit of Dean’s body while trying to kiss every inch of his neck. Finally, the pair made it to Dean’s bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. Now down to his boxer briefs, Dean grabbed the backs of Castiel’s thighs just below his ass and hefted him up. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips without stopping his mission to kiss Dean’s neck raw. Dean stumbled to the bed and dropped Castiel on his back, taking a moment to appreciate the view in front of him. Castiel had landed with his legs still spread, up on his elbows, chest heaving and lips kiss bruised. His infernal sex-hair even more disarrayed than usual, he grinned evilly up at Dean as he hooked his thumbs into his shorts, shucking them down quickly and kicking them off in one smooth movement.  
Dean groaned at the sight of the other man’s hard cock, flushed nearly purple and leaking pre-cum steadily onto his quivering stomach.  
“Jesus, Cas, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Dean moaned, his own chest heaving with his panting breaths.  
“You gonna do something about it or just stare all night?” Castiel asked cheekily.  
Dean practically ripped his briefs off in his hurry to get naked. As he stood back up, he took in Castiel’s startled look of awe.  
“Wow,” Castiel breathed out. Eyes darting back up to Dean’s, “I wanna ride you.”  
“Fuck! Cas, you can’t just say shit like that!” Dean gave his huge cock one quick stroke, just to get some relief, before climbing over Castiel as he scooted toward the headboard.  
Without dropping his evil grin, Castiel wrapped his arms and legs around Dean, pulling him in to grind their hard cock together. Both men groaned extravagantly, letting their heads fall back at the immense sensation this caused. Castiel stared intensely into Dean’s eyes while he emitted a low growl, unexpectedly flipping the pair entirely.   
“Wow, okay. You weren’t joking about riding me then!” Dean gasped out.  
Castiel tilted his head, “Of course not, Dean. Lube?”  
“Top drawer. Condoms in there, too,” Dean explained, stroking as much of Castiel’s body as he could reach. He gripped Castiel’s hips as the man bent to extract the lube from the nightstand as it caused their dicks to rub again.  
“No condom. I want you to fill my ass up with cum. I want to feel your cum dripping out of my hole while I pound you into the mattress,” Castiel leered down at Dean.  
“Argh! Goddamnit Cas! Your fucking mouth! Shit, okay, just let me prep you, alright?” Dean groaned, feeling a steady stream of pre-cum pouring onto his stomach as he thrust up into Castiel’s heavy balls.  
Castiel chuckled and reached behind him as he bent toward Dean, kissing him thoroughly as he wiggled his ass tantalizingly. “No need for that,” he smiled, showing the good-sized plug he had just pulled out of himself. Dean groaned again, head digging into the pillow below as he tried valiantly not to cum right then. Castiel clicked the lid of the lube, pouring a generous amount into his hand to warm it.  
“Hurry, Cas, not gonna last,” Dean gasped.  
“Don’t worry, baby, we’ve got all night and I plan on making you cum at least five times tonight,” Cas murmured as he dipped two fingers into the puddle of lube and reached behind to apply it to his stretched-out hole. “Mmmmm,” he hummed, “God, Dean, your cock is going to feel so good filling me up!” Castiel slathered the rest of the lube onto Dean’s hard dick, causing the older man to shout and buck wildly under him. “Shhh, baby, hold on, I’ve got you,” Castiel soothed as he gripped Dean’s dick and lined it up with his hole. Before Dean’s wide and disbelieving eyes, this angel was taking his entire cock in one smooth glide, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. Both men threw their heads back and moaned loudly when Dean bottomed out, Castiel’s ass settling gently onto his tight balls.   
“Fuck, Dean, I knew it. I knew you’d fill me so good, so perfect. Goddamn, you’re perfect, so beautiful,” Castiel rambled as he started to pull himself up Dean’s dick, leaving just the head inside himself before slamming back down.  
“Ungh! Fuck! Yes!” Dean screamed as Castiel set up a brutal pace, fucking himself on Dean’s throbbing cock. Castiel planted his hands on Dean’s tense chest while Dean’s gripped his hips so hard he knew there’d be bruises tomorrow. Dean was trying desperately to hold onto his sanity in the face of this exquisite creature’s energetic ministrations.  
“Cas! Shit! Ungh! Fuck…not gonna last…feels so fucking good, baby, so tight and fucking hot! Fuck, I’m…I’m gonna…” Dean trailed off, captivated by the sight of Castiel’s hard cock bobbing in front of him as he rode Dean so hard and fast.  
Castiel stopped all movement suddenly and looked down at Dean, lust-blown eyes boring into him. “Do it. Fuck me, Dean. Wanna feel you cum inside me,” he commanded.  
Dean planted his feet on the bed and widened his grip on Castiel’s hips. He pounded up into that tight, slick heat with utter abandon, a growl tearing through his chest and out his throat, growing into a near scream as he felt his balls tighten even further and that tell-tale heat pool in his groin. He actually did scream, his orgasm ripped from him as he plunged in one final time, lifting Castiel into the air completely. His vision whited out for what felt like an hour and as he came down, he blurrily looked up at Castiel who was gripping the base of his still hard cock.  
Dean’s head felt loose on his neck and his words came out slurred like he’d just put away a fifth of Jack, “You didn’t cum, baby? Why not?” Dean smiled drunkenly up at his lover, “Want me to suck you, baby?”  
“Oh, no, sweetie, not this time,” Castiel purred as he climbed off Dean’s softening dick and stretched out beside him. “I told you I have plans for you and I’m not nearly finished with you yet,” Castiel mused as he stroked Dean’s sweat-soaked skin.  
“Plans?” Dean asked, confused. “What exactly were you planning because like I said before, I’m not young anymore. My refractory period ain’t what it used to be.” Dean stretched his arms up, gripping the headboard as he tensed and released his body. Castiel pulled Dean’s thighs up as he stoked them, slinging the nearest leg over his hips as he grew closer to his goal.  
Dean gulped and twitched hard from over sensitivity when he felt Castiel circling his rim. “Um, yeah, I don’t know how soon we can do it again, baby…Ahhhh…oh, shit, that feels good, though…,” Dean trailed off as Castiel continued to stroke and even probe his hole.  
“Mmm, yes, Dean, I heard you before. Why don’t you just relax and enjoy this for now. No pressure…,” Castiel pressed slightly on Dean’s perineum with his thumb as his index finger pushed in to his hole again,” …well, maybe a little pressure.” Castiel said this last as he licked and nipped at Dean’s ear. Dean’s dick twitched mightily and he felt that electric pulse of pure want shoot through his spine and into his groin. Castiel propped himself up on one elbow to retrieve the bottle of lube, popping the cap and drizzling the cold gel down Dean’s crack.  
Dean jerked and tried in vain to block the gel but it was too late, he was too fucked out and slow. Castiel shushed him and started sucking bruises along his jaw and down his neck as his hand continued its exploration of Dean’s lower region, his elbow trapping Dean’s leg open. Soon enough, Castiel had one finger pumping in and out and Dean was on the verge of begging for a second when Castiel seemed to read his mind. Dean was already semi-hard again and panting in between quiet moans and whispered encouragements. Castiel continued licking, kissing, sucking and biting every inch of Dean he could reach while he scissored him open with his talented fingers.  
“Mmmm, baby, please, a third. I’m…ah yes! Oh God, so ready for your cock…,” Dean begged.  
“Not quite, sweetheart. I may not be able to boast nine inches like some people, but I’m a little more than average,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear. “I will never hurt you. You’re too beautiful and precious to me.”  
Dean blushed crimson at the praise, “Jeez, Cas, gonna give me a swelled head,” he chuckled nervously.  
“I certainly hope so,” Castiel said as he crooked two fingers and stroked Dean’s prostate relentlessly.  
“Oh FUCK! Oh shit, baby, yeah! Right there! Oh fuck fuck fuck yes! Ungh!” Dean shouted, arching off the bed, nearly dislodging Castiel’s hand.  
“And there we are,” Castiel declared as he pulled his fingers out of Dean, dismissing his whine of protest at the loss. “Shhh, baby, so needy. Don’t worry, you’ll have something better in just a moment. But you have to tell me, Dean, may I cum inside you? I want to feel every glorious inch. I want to mark you inside and out, baby. Tell me I can.” Castiel got to his knees and swung Dean’s leg up and over, spreading him out even more, stroking his cock back to full hardness as he spoke.  
“Fuck yes, baby, anything you want! Anything! Just give it to me! I need you in me NOW!” Dean cried shamelessly.  
“Okay, love, okay, I got you, it’s okay,” Castiel murmured as he slicked up his cock with more lube and lined himself up with Dean’s fluttering hole. “Take a deep breath and relax, baby,” he cooed as he pressed the head of his cock past Dean’s rim.   
“AGH! Goddamn! Fuck! So big, Cas, shit! Oh shit!” Dean cried, his mind whirling, near hyperventilating.  
“Dean! Breathe for me, come on, I’m not that big, just breathe, and relax,” Castiel encouraged, peppering kisses across Dean’s chest, taking first one nipple then the other into his mouth, nibbling with his teeth to distract the man. Dean felt himself relaxing and slowly opening up as Castiel continued his slow glide into his tight channel until he was fully seated.   
“There we go, yeah, see, I knew you could do it, baby. Feels so good, so tight and hot, god you’re so perfect, Dean,” Castiel rubbed Dean’s arms gently before claiming his lips again in a searing kiss while they both waited for Dean to adjust to the intrusion.   
Dean ended the kiss to draw another deep breath, “Okay, I’m ready,” he sighed.  
Castiel needed no more encouragement as he slowly withdrew almost all the way out before sliding back in just as slowly.  
“Damnit, Cas! I’m not gonna break! Now, will you just move that ass and fuck me already?!” Dean cried.  
“Yes, Dean,” Castiel grinned as he pounded enthusiastically into Dean, raising his legs higher and nearly folding him in half.  
“FUCK! UNGH! God, yeah! YES! Like that, right…ungh! Right there, baby!” Dean panted and called out his pleasure. Everything seemed a hundred times better, watching Castiel pumping furiously into him. His hair stuck to his temples in sweaty ringlets. The veins in his arms stood out in stark relief from his iron grip on the backs of Dean’s knees. He may be slim but he was strong as an ox, as he forced Dean into the position he wanted, his face flushed with effort and sweat glistening across his shoulders. It didn’t hurt that this position let Castiel strike his prostate on every thrust and Dean was, unbelievably, right on the edge of cumming for a second time.   
“Oh fuck, yeah, Cas, God, right there! Ungh, you’re gonna make me cum!” Dean reached between them, trying to get a hand on his aching dick but was slapped away by Castiel.   
“Huh uh, buddy. You’re gonna cum on my cock or you’ll have to wait until the next round,” Castiel chided Dean as he began to pummel his ass again.  
“PLEASE CAS!” Dean cried, nearly sobbing in his need.  
Castiel relented, leaning in to kiss Dean’s swollen lips in a sloppy display that gave Dean just the smallest amount of friction on his cock, as it rubbed between their stomachs.  
The continuous hits to his prostate and the slip and slide of his cock between their sweaty abs had Dean plummeting over the edge in just a few thrusts. He shot hot, white stripes of cum across both their stomachs, shouting incoherent joy to the ceiling.  
Feeling Dean’s walls clamp down on his dick, Castiel let go and came tremendously inside the older man’s ass. He continued thrusting deeply to work them both through their orgasms as Dean shuttered and moaned beneath him.  
Castiel finally stilled once the waves had passed entirely and Dean was left twitching and panting, lying replete with his eyes closed. Castiel grin tiredly down as Dean, admiring this beautiful specimen. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he blurted out.  
“That’s just the endorphins talking,” Dean chuckled nervously. 'This kid needs to get his eyes checked.'  
Castiel slowly pulled his softening dick out of his lover, causing Dean to hiss quietly, “Sorry,” he said gently, “but you’re really going to have to learn to take a compliment. You’ll be hearing them all the time, now that you’re finally mine. I’m going to tell you every day how incredible your jade green eyes are, how perfectly soft your pink lips are, how sexy your bow legs are, how brilliant your mind is, how strong and capable you are-“  
“Alright, alright! Jeez, dude, slow it down! You’re gonna have to ease me into all that. Wait, did you say ‘now that you’re mine’?” Dean felt a minute or two behind this conversation as his blood slowly made its way back North.  
Castiel had resumed his position all along Dean’s side and had taken back up his exploration of Dean’s skin, pausing every now and then to kiss or lick any areas he found made Dean shiver. “Mmmm, yes, Dean, you are mine. And I am yours. I love this body and admire your mind. You make me laugh and make me think and I want to bring you as much pleasure as you can handle for the rest of your days.”  
Dean went completely still and slowly turned his head to Castiel. “You’re totally serious right now, aren’t you?” Castiel nodded, that small smile aimed right at Dean’s heart. Dean sighed and flung his free arm across his eyes. “Listen, kid, I don’t know how else to tell you this-“  
“I know, you’re old, right?” Castiel sounded more bemused than angry. “Old and broke down and useless, right? Well, Mr. Too Mature For Your Tender Young Ass, why don’t you let me be the judge of what, and who, I want? I don’t want a fling with my brother-in-law, or a friends with benefits thing with my boss. I just want to be with Dean Winchester, the sexiest, smartest, funniest man I have ever known. I want to take every day as it comes and spend as much of my free time with you as you’ll allow. Does that sound like something you’d like to try?” Castiel asked, pulling Dean closer until they were plastered together from toe to forehead.  
Dean lie quietly for several minutes, staring at the ceiling and stroking Castiel’s arm lightly. He hadn’t had a true relationship in almost a decade, ever since his disastrous adventure in suburbia with Lisa. Hell, the entire last year of that had been merely an attempt to convince himself that it was better for Ben if he could stick things out with his mom, even though he knew he didn’t love her anymore. The last ten years had been a series of one night stands interspersed with I’m-too-old-for-this-shit-I’m-going-to-bed. Overreaching all of it was a crushing loneliness he couldn’t seem to bury in tight bodies or liquor bottles. Shit, he definitely wasn’t getting any younger. Maybe it was about time he gave himself another chance. He needed something in his life besides work and the occasional dinners with Sammy and Gabe.  
“Okay,” Dean whispered.  
“Okay?” Castiel asked brightly.  
“Yeah, fuck it. Why not? You like me that much and you’re willing to give it a shot? Okay, I’m in,” he turned his panty-dropping smile on the young man in his arms, “but you have to one thing for me first.”  
“Anything, just name it and its yours,” Castiel agreed quickly.  
“We have to get our stinky asses in the shower!” Dean exclaimed. Both men broke out in laughter as Castiel climbed over Dean and preceded to tug on both his arms until the older man stood groaning. Castiel hip-checked Dean, grinning like a fool, “Last one in’s a rotten egg,” he chuckled as he took off for the adjoining bathroom.   
Dean grinned at his boyfriend’s (!) antics, “That’s okay, whippersnapper, I kinda prefer the view from here,” as he sauntered after Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes sweat from brow*  
> Whew! I don't know about you guys, but I think I need a shower, too!


End file.
